


Tin Roof

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning as the rain beats out a rhythm on the window pane.





	Tin Roof

“It’s almost 11am,” Danny mumbled as he lay on his side staring up at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “I feel like I’ve fallen into some kind of backward world overnight.”

“That’s the only explanation?” Steve asked as he turned on the bed and put his hand on Danny’s bare hip. 

“For you to be sleeping in at all, let alone until this time? Pretty much.”

“Just shush for a second and listen,” Steve told him in a hushed voice, fingers tracing idle patterns on the soft skin of Danny’s side. 

Danny turned onto his back, took a breath and just let the quiet slide over him, ignoring the provocative ‘shush’ that he would usually balk at. 

There was natural light illuminating the room through the thin curtains Steve had, but it was muted due to the heavy clouds. The rain had been going for hours and beat in rhythms against the decking of Steve’s upper lanai and the large glass sliding door. If he was back home, it would be perfect fireplace weather. It was a more soothing sound than that of the crashing waves, but those were in the background as well. 

“Here’s what I don’t get,” Danny broke the mood, one hand gesturing above him as he spoke. “You normally get up at 5 or 6 am and go for a swim. What does it matter if it’s raining? You were going to get wet anyway.”

“It’s a different kind of wet.”

Danny snorted at Steve’s answer.

“I just didn’t feel like it this morning,” Steve then finished properly opened his eyes and scooted closer to Danny, their bodies lining up down their lengths as he hugged himself in. He ran his chin across Danny’s shoulder and nosed into his neck. “And there’s no goatee, so you’re not in a backward world.”

“Actually, goatees are from evil worlds. Backward ones don’t have to be so specific,” Danny corrected him with his subtle geekery. “I just never took you for a lazy morning kind of a guy. And I’ve known you for years and we’ve been doing all of this newer 'stuff' for a good few months now. I thought I’d have seen this version of Steve before now.”

“You like it?” Steve asked with a smug grin that Danny could feel against his shoulder.

“Well, it beats listening to your phone going off at the crack of dawn and waking me, too. I’d be much more amenable to sleepovers if I knew I’d get some more of the actual sleep part.”

“Noted,” Steve said. “And just so you know, I’ve already decided that we’re doing nothing today.”

Danny lifted up onto his elbows and peered down at the man beside him. “Okay, I’m not sure I trust your definition of nothing. I know what mine is, but what’s yours?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Today’s forecast is for rain all day. It’s Sunday, we don’t have to worry about work. The cupboards are stocked, there’s no housework needing to be done and we could use a day to just waste and decompress. So we’re doing nothing.”

“Are we getting out of bed?”

“Maybe,” Steve weighed up. “But those clothes from last night? They’re staying on the floor.”

“Interesting,” Danny thought about it. He was liking this lazy Steve. “I guess we do have to get up for food eventually though. And I need to shower off the stink of the sex we had earlier.”

“Nope.” Steve lifted up and straddled Danny, pushing him back onto the bed before lowering himself down, trapping him. “No showering. Today’s rule is that water is bad and we’re avoiding it.”

“So let me get this straight. Your idea of doing nothing amounts to us spending the majority of the day lying in bed-”

“-I wouldn’t say we’re just going to be _**lying**_ -”

“-being together in bed, and not caring about our own stink?”

“Considering what we’ve done to each other in the past, I don’t think lying on sheets with dried cum and sweat is that big of a deal.”

Danny jutted out his bottom lip as he considered Steve’s point. What they’d done last night wasn’t exactly... hygienic. Their quickie mutual handjob around 8 am wasn’t so bad but the evidence of it was beginning to itch on Danny’s thigh. But Danny knew that sometimes Steve’s possessive side came out more than at other times, and he'd got used to it - considered it more of a bedroom kink - and it always had a fantastic payoff for him so the itching was a small price to pay to indulge in Steve's desire to not move and to keep the evidence of their messy sex on them for a bit longer.

Steve licked across Danny’s lips then pressed his tongue into Danny’s mouth as he claimed the kiss. The feel of Steve’s hard on against Danny’s leg had been unmistakable for the last five minutes or so, but only now did the SEAL consider rocking against Danny but he did it slowly, gently. A slow press against him, then a release - like breathing, or like the break of the waves outside. 

Danny fisted a hand in the short strands of Steve’s hair, fingers massaging into his scalp. Their kisses broke and Steve trailed his lips across Danny’s cheek and into his neck while Danny let his hands roam freely across Steve’s back.

Steve blindly fumbled for the pillow on the other side of the bed and pulled it closer. He didn’t want to break much contact, but with both of them working together, he got the pillow under Danny’s hips to bring his ass up. Hushed words let Danny know that Steve wanted this to be intimate, and he wanted to keep them close. 

Danny liked it. Being close reminded him that Steve was here, healthy, whole. And with Steve on top and in control, Danny could relax and just feel good. He trusted Steve with everything and that included his body and his limits. But this wasn’t the hot and heavy sessions they’ve had that pushed those limits or were kinky as all hell. This was an affirmation.

Steve had already found the lube and was pushing two fingers inside Danny. The previous night’s stretching meant they could speed this bit up, but just a little. As Steve concentrated on making sure Danny could take him, Danny distracted himself by running his fingers over the tattoos on Steve’s left arm. They bulged as he kept his weight up on just the one arm, and they looked good in the low light. If he felt he could contort his body enough, Danny would lean up to run his tongue over the patterns, but he might save that for later. The third finger entering him made him tighten for a moment, but it eased with Steve’s gentle movements until they were both feeling ready. 

Steve ran a slick hand over his dick, curling his fingers over the head and rubbing it slowly against Danny’s hole before pushing in. He kept his hand there to guide it as Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist.

Steve lowered himself, keenly aware of Danny’s own trapped hard on that pressed between their joined stomachs. He rolled his hips, stretching Danny wide but taking things so agonizingly slow that Danny wasn’t even sure if he was moving or not. Their kisses were as a lazy as Steve’s hips and they got lost in them as they reveled in the closeness they could achieve, Steve’s hand cupping Danny’s cheek as they lazily made out.

Steve wrapped an arm behind Danny’s leg, forcing it higher and opening him up that little bit more to the invasion of Steve’s dick. Steve couldn’t help himself and he thrust in harder and it made Danny whimper and moan as his prostate felt the movement and gave him the jolt of excitement he’d been craving. 

Steve shushed him again, shutting him up with a kiss, but as Steve picked up his rhythm, it simply drew more noises from Danny. Steve lifted a hand and covered Danny’s mouth as he nipped and bit under his chin and licked over to Danny’s ear. “Keep as quiet as you can, baby, shh” he said. “Just listen to the rain.”

Danny complied with a nod and Steve removed his hand slowly, making sure Danny was doing as told. Steve's eyes bored into Danny as he thrust again. Once, twice, three times. Danny held back and let out no more than a gasp and one hand fisted in the sheets as Steve picked up the pace. Danny tried as much as he could but the odd whimper escaped. It all felt too good and as he stretched himself underneath Steve, he moaned when Steve's cock hit just the right spot inside him, but the sound of the rain from the minor storm rushed through his ears and seemed to drown out the small cries. 

As Steve lifted his hips to get better purchase, the noise was amplified with the slap of Steve’s balls against Danny’s body, and the slight slurp of the lube as Steve’s dick thrust in and out, in and out. Coupled with the sound of their kisses and their heightening breath and the only noises around them were sex and the battering of raindrops outside. The sounds around them made everything feel more intimate. It surrounded them like a blanket, acting like a solid barrier to the outside world and highlighted their own without the need for any loud encouragements.

Danny reached a hand between them, seeking out his own dick but also letting his fingers trail lower to feel where Steve was inside him. Steve kept looking down, fascinated by the way Danny’s dick moved through his fist as he touched himself.

Danny considered breaking the silence, asking, encouraging, talking dirty but Steve wanted the quiet, wanted them to communicate with their bodies. It wasn’t necessarily a control thing as it was about desire. Keeping quiet was difficult for Danny even if he could appreciate it. He bit back each moan or loud breath. Stopped himself from asking for more, for faster, for right there. It added an exhilaration but not because they were worried about being heard, but because Steve wanted to hear the softer sounds, and he wanted to match what they were doing with nature. 

As Steve rested, allowing his thighs respite from the work out of fucking into Danny, he rolled his hips once again with the ebb and flow of the waves and with the way the wind pressed the rain into the window. He latched onto Danny’s lips again in a fierce kiss that was all tongue and as he picked up the pace again, their mouths stayed close - erratic breaths intermingling.

Almost without warning, Steve scrunched his face up, buried it in Danny’s neck and came, pulsing his cum into Danny, hips stuttering, dick filling Danny up, biting down to stop his own voice escaping.

Danny whimpered as the weight of Steve’s semi-collapse onto him meant he couldn’t jerk himself off. Steve’s hand trailed over his face and came to rest over his mouth again. He shushed and moved just slightly to the side, dick still trapped inside Danny. He whispered quietly in Danny’s ear, telling him to keep going until he came, but reminding him to be quiet. 

He kept his hand on Danny’s mouth. They both knew Danny was practically incapable of being quiet when he came and this would be no exception despite the effort. Breathy moans signaled he was close and then his cum was erupting between them, stickiness coating his own belly and he let loose with what would have been a satisfying yell of Steve’s name if not for its muffling beneath Steve’s hand though that was then quickly replaced with Steve’s mouth as he kissed the last of Danny’s orgasm out of him.

Danny liked the weight of Steve on top of him, the warmth it trapped and the way their heavy breathing filled the air and he could feel it in both their chests. He ran soothing fingers through Steve’s hair as the other man laid his head against Danny’s shoulder and nosed at his ear. 

He turned his head to the still closed curtains. “Going to rain all day, huh?”

“That’s what I heard,” Steve answered. 

Danny shifted, but Steve’s dick was still mostly trapped inside him. “You need to move.”

Understanding what Danny was on about, Steve stayed still. “We’re just getting started. It’ll be easier if you’re still slick and open. I’d go get a plug but they’re on the other side of the room and that would mean getting out of bed and as you know, I have no plans to do that.”

“So you’re just going to stay inside me?”

“All fucking day. Pun intended.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just knocked out this quickie to help get me back into a writing headspace. The summer is pretty much a write off for me as I'm far too busy and I don't anticipate much chance before September to get the next chapters of things out, but I wanted to do something.   
> I also want to let everyone know that at the time of posting, I'm close to 25k kudos on my fic on ao3. For me, this is exciting and kind of a big deal and a hell of a number to reach.  
> I'm going to be having a giveaway on my Tumblr (same name there) to celebrate once that milestone is reached, so check me out over there if you haven't already etc etc. I've got some nice themed goodies ready to go, including one kind of unique item that I really hope ships okay! Please subscribe and/or bookmark me here to be eligible to win and if you like my work and would like to leave kudos around the place to get me there quicker, it's very much appreciated! (all is appreciated - kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscribes, recs - it all makes my heart flutter!)


End file.
